


Rare Day on Leave

by merentha13



Series: Partners [18]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Partners [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/771228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Rare Day on Leave

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/219523/219523_original.jpg)


End file.
